Once Upon a Thursday, PTBR
by Captain Duckling
Summary: "Punk rocker!England e fan!America; vidas, como eles se encontram, se tornam amigos e acabam se apaixonando." - AmericaxEngland, fic escrita por bubbleteadesu, betada por strawberryburst no livejournal e traduzida para o português por Unadia.


**Once Upon A Thursday**

(Escrita por bubbleteadesu e traduzida por Unadia Of The East)

**Title/Título Original:** Once Upon A Thursday (N.d.t:. decidi manter o título original, em inglês mesmo, mas em português seria algo como "Era Uma Vez Numa Quinta-Feira")  
><strong>PairingsCasal:** America/England

**Characters in this chapter/Personagens neste capítulo: **America, ~*um bartender misterioso*~, menção à England e Prussia.

**Rating: **T

**Resumo:** UA (nomes humanos utilizados); "Tudo começou com as Punk Thursdays. Alfred se depara com um concerto realizado num curto espaço de tempo e se apaixona... pela voz de Arthur Kirkland. O que começou como admiração se transforma em amizade entre este par improvável. Mas, quando Alfred encontra-se apaixonado pelo próprio Arthur, percebe que começar um relacionamento não é tão fácil como ele pensa. Especialmente com alguém como Arthur Kirkland."

**Aviso:** Os personagens podem estar levemente OOC.

**Nota da Autora e da Tradutora: **escrita pro resumo: "Punk rocker!England e fan!America; vidas, como eles se encontram, se tornam amigos e acabam se apaixonando." - AmericaxEngland, fic escrita por bubbleteadesu, betada por strawberryburst no livejournal e traduzida para o português por Unadia.

**Nota da tradutora: **Axis Powers Hetalia pretence à Hideraz Himaruya. Alfred F. Jones pretence à Arthur Kirkland e Once Upon A Thursday pretence à bubbleteadesu. Esta fic foi traduzida do inglês. Sem beta, por isso, perdoem, caso haja algum erro. Algumas expressões em inglês foram mantidas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. (bubbleteadesu). Eu também não. n_n (Unadia)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Of Rainy Days and Forgotten Umbrellas<strong>

(Dias Chuvosos e Guarda-chuvas Esquecidos)

_Houve um tempo em que Alfred achava que ele havia conhecido Arthur em um dia de céu nublado e um guarda-chuva esquecido. Ele tinha em mente os detalhes, ele apenas equivocou-se sobre a situação específica._

Em cima, nuvens pesadas lutaram pela supremacia sobre um céu nublado, e Alfred imediatamente repreendeu-se por esquecer o guarda-chuva em casa. Sempre que esquecia de trazê-lo consigo, acabava chovendo.

Seu confiável guarda-chuva amarelo estava em casa, inclinando-se contra o batente, zombeteiro, mas sabia que havia realmente nada que pudesse fazer quanto à sua falta de proteção contra a chuva. Ele não iria, para usar uma expressão corriqueira, chorar sobre o leite derramado. Tudo o que podia fazer era acelerar seus passos e esperava chegar ao ponto de ônibus antes que a chuva viesse.

A sorte, contudo, não estava do seu lado naquela noite; o destino estava. Alfred percorreu um longo caminho até o ponto de ônibus quando a chuva caiu, e não em gotas lentas e generosas, mas em um dilúvio de finas agulhas molhadas, afiadas e frias contra sua pele. Ele estava ficando encharcada e ele tinha que encontrar algum abrigo, e rápido.

Felizmente (fatalmente), o abrigo veio ao virar a esquina.

Para a surpresa de Alfred, ele foi capaz de entrar no bar sem que ninguém lhe pedisse uma prova de que ele tinha idade legal, surpreendente, pois ele não tinha.

Mas, então, era apenas um pequeno estabelecimento, um bar acolhedor, cuja placa neon estava turva por trás do nebuloso manto de chuva. Eles provavelmente não se importavam muito com esses pequenos detalhes.

Alfred caminhou em direção ao balcão do bar e sentou-se, úmido do casaco até a alma. O _bartender_ piscou para ele, como se fosse um pequeno segredo. Ele se inclinou para Alfred, um pouco perto demais, na verdade, forçando-o a se afastar, um pouco.

"Uma bebida para aquecê-lo?" , perguntou ele. Alfred não poderia deixar de notar seu forte sotaque francês.

"Na verdade, eu não deveria beber ainda", respondeu Alfred timidamente. "Eu nem sei como eu consegui entrar aqui."

" Não se preocupe ", respondeu o_ bartender_, já despejando-lhe um copo de _brandy_." Beba por conta da casa. "

Ele entregou o copo para Alfred, que virou de uma vez. Desceu quente e ardente por sua garganta, era só o que ele precisava naquela noite fria, e logo, ele se viu pedindo outro copo.

Ele não bebeu o segundo copo tão rápido, estava certo de que queimaxa garganta de outra forma e, além disso, ele não estava certo acerca de por quanto tempo a generosidade do barman iria durar. Ele estava prestes a saborear este copo de conhaque como se fosse o último. E assim, Alfred tomou um gole devagar, saboreando seu gosto, juntamente com o seu entorno.

Alfred tinha ido à vários bares antes, graças aos contatos de seu companheiro de quarto, Gilbert. No entanto, este bar foi diferente. Havia os cheiros habituais de fumaça de cigarro e álcool flutuando no ar; faltando, porém, outro perfume que, o 2-1 que normalmente pertencia a corpos quentes pressionados juntos, movendo-se como um só ao ritmo de música.

De fato, não havia dança e nem música. Em vez disso, um ar de expectativa, de entusiasmo, pairando no ar. Algo estava para acontecer; Alfred podia sentir um formigamento nos seus nervos.

"Vai acontecer alguma coisa essa noite?" Alfred perguntou despreocupadamente.

O bartender piscou para ele. "Você tem sorte, _mon __cher_. Tropeçou no meu bar na _Punk__ Thursday_."

"_Punk Thurs_—" mas Alfred não foi capaz de terminar a sua pergunta, porque só então que o ar de entusiasmo em torno dele, explodiu de repente em altos aplausos. Os outros clientes, obviamente, sabia de algo que ele não sabia.

Alfred se virou e percebeu que o lugar um pouco à sua direita era, na verdade, um pequeno palco improvisado. E em cima da modesta construção leve havia um homem, ligando seu amplificador, ignorando os elogios ao seu redor. Perguntou-se se, talvez, este homem era o tal astro do punk que todo mundo estava esperando.

A resposta veio direto aos olhso de Alfred, logo que a questão passou pela sua mente. O homem modesto era, obviamente, a quem todos esses clientes estavam esperando. Tão logo ele se levantou, sua guitarra pendurada em um ombro, o ar despretensioso ao seu redor apenas aumentou e se foi.

Ele era a estrela do punk; tudo explicado por sua camisa rasgada, as calças de couro, seus _Chuck Taylors _com estampa da _Union Jack_ e sua bandana também da _União Jack_, amarrada no pescoço. Alfred não pôde evitar, mas ao olhar para ele, pensou que esse homem deve ser um inferno de um britânico.

E então ele começou a tocar sua guitarra, gritos da multidão em erupção. E Alfred percebeu que não, ele não era apenas uma estrela do punk, ele era _a_ estrela do punk.  
>Seus dedos voaram em sua guitarra, com uma velocidade e intensidade que Alfred nunca tinha visto antes. Seus <em>riffs<em> passaram voando pelo ar, assim como sua voz, às vezes alta e rude, e de repente suave, quase como um sussurro no vento. Ele tocou e cantou e mandou energia elétrica através do ar até Alfred, sacudindo-o, dando-lhe arrepios.

* * *

><p>Alfred encontrou-se em pé, pulando para cima e para baixo com a multidão, aplaudindo até sua garganta ficasse rouca.<p>

O copo de_ brandy_ estava inacabado no balcão. Um tipo diferente de calor agora percorria as veias de Alfred.

Não, não estava calor, era uma quente _eletricidade_.

No meio do canto e os aplausos e da prensagem de corpos quentes uns contra os outros, que havia se mostrado ausente apenas a alguns minutos atrás, algo clicou na mente de Alfred.

Ele tinha visto aquele homem antes, tinha certeza disso. A pergunta era: Onde?

* * *

><p>"Arthur Kirkland," o garçom respondeu à pergunta de Alfred, quase melancolicamente.<p>

O show acabou antes que a maioria do público, incluindo Alfred, sentisse que já tinha realmente começado. Arthur Kirkland foi pra fora do palco e saiu por uma porta dos fundos. E Alfred ainda não poderia abalar essa sensação de déjà vu que ele tinha.

"Não vai perguntar meu nome também, _mon cher_?" O barman estava, obviamente, flertando com ele agora. Mas Alfred estava muito perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Esquecendo que o _brandy_ que ele tinha bebido estava por conta da casa, ele colocou algumas notas no balcão e saiu.

(Ele logo descobrir o nome do bartender, de qualquer maneira. Afinal, ele estaria de volta na próxima quinta-feira, e na outra quinta-feira e na quinta-feira depois disso.)

Foi só quando Alfred estava bem acordado em sua cama mais tarde naquela noite, em silêncio, após acompanhar as rachaduras do teto com os olhos, que lembrou-se de onde ele havia conhecido Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>A memória foi borrada em sua mente, figuras sombrias escondidas atrás de uma neblina de chuva. Mas ele podia vê-la bem o suficiente tocando em sua cabeça, e Arthur Kirkland, ele estava certo, era parte dela.<p>

Era um dia chuvoso, mas diferentemente da maioria dos outros dias de chuva, Alfred não tinha esquecido de levar seu guarda-chuva com ele naquela tarde, um de apenas algumas ocasiões raras.

Tão logo o primeiro a gota caiu do céu nublado, Alfred, com uma ligeira presunção, abriu seu guarda-chuva amarelo brilhante, um punhado de sol contra o céu cinzento. Cantarolando para si mesmo, ele começou a pular alegremente junto, certificando-se de saltar em cada poça, que entrava em seu caminho.

"Mas que bobo idiota." Ele ouviu murmurar alguém de algum lugar no seu ambiente sombrio.

Imediatamente, ele tropeçou em uma poça d'água e parou, seu coração pulando em pânico dentro do seu peito. Poderia ser um... Fantasma? Mas então, não era muito cedo para qualquer coisa, qualquer um assombrá-lo? Foi só anoitecer para sair chorando! Não eram fantasmas e outros seres sobrenaturais supostamente só aparecem durante a meia-noite pelo menos?

Com estes pensamentos desordenados pulando em sua cabeça, Alfred começou a acelerar seu ritmo. Quanto mais cedo ele chegasse ao ponto de ônibus, melhor.  
>E foi quando ele o viu, uma figura de pé e molhada pela calçada.<p>

Ele ficou sob a chuva, uma mão segurando um estojo de guitarra e outra dentro do bolso de seu casaco encharcado. A franja do cabelo loiro cor de areia estava molhada e pressionada contra seu rosto, mas Alfred ainda podia ver sua expressão, sua boca virou para baixo em uma fina careta de desaprovação. Alfred imediatamente sentiu-se como uma criança apanhada em flagrante roubando um pote de biscoitos.

Imediatamente, ele sentiu uma onda de irritação borbulhando dentro dele. O que ele fez errado agora? Ele tentou canalizar seu descontentamento com desagrado próprio do estranho, aparente para ele, num clarão.

_Movimento errado._

Assim que ele olhou para o estranho, realmente olhou para ele, Alfred começou a ver coisas estranhas. Coisas como tristes olhos tristes, olhando de volta para ele por debaixo daqueles cabelos molhados.

Ele podia sentir os sentimentos de aborrecimento borbulhando dentro dele se transformando em outra coisa. Piedade? Ou simpatia? Ele não tinha certeza.  
>Antes ele estar completamente ciente do que estava acontecendo, Alfred encontrou-se andando até o estrangeiro. Ele ficou ao lado dele, guarda-chuva amarelo abertos sobre suas cabeças.<p>

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, _git_?" murmurou o estrangeiro, recusando-se a olhar para Alfred.

Na verdade, ele parecia um pouco envergonhado e, para surpresa de Alfred, ele achou sua expressão mais... Fofa.

"Eu não sei." Alfred respondeu, coçando a nuca acanhadamente.

"Eu acho que agora que eu vi você, não posso mais deixá-lo sob a chuva assim."  
>E assim eles ficaram em silêncio lado a lado, sob o guarda-chuva amarelo brilhante de Alfred.<p>

(Na verdade, foi um pouco pequeno demais para os dois, e Alfred podia sentir as gotas de chuva fria salpicos contra o seu braço. Mas ele não se importou. Nem um pouco.)

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>, bubbleteadesu (Unadia: resolvi colocar aqui o que ela escreveu no primeiro capítulo original, para fazer uma tradução um pouco mais fiel):

_I'm so sorry for the short first chapter! This is actually kinda prologue-ish but I promise, the next chapter will have more action so please be patient with me._

_m(_ _)m. _

_This whole thing might end up being short actually, just around 3-5 chapters I guess? But hey, it might end up longer who knows XD? Anyways, I hope you all like my first multi-chapter fic in a long time haha |D._

_Esta nota é de 29-06-2011._

**Nota da Tradutora** (Unadia):

_Primeiro capítulo traduzido aqui! Enquanto eu lia Once Upon a Thursday, pensei imediatamente em traduzi-la para o português. Então, a ideia aqui é ir postando a fic traduzida, à medida em que a autora for atualizando a fic que, ainda está em andamento. Se acaso alguém resolver ler a original e notar a diferença no uso de algumas expressões... Bem, toda tradução sofre, quase necessariamente uma adaptação, para tentar manter o sentido. Afinal nem tudo o que se escreve em inglês faz sentido em português e vice-versa, né? Mesmo assim, prefiro expressões como "git", "bloody hell" e "Punk Thursdays", porque eu achei que perderia totalmente a graça 'aportuguesar' tudo. n_n_

_Reviews são totalmente bem-vindas, mas, por favor, não esqueçam que é uma tradução. O crédito pela fic não é meu. Mas comentem, anyway, a autora da fic ficará muito feliz, com certeza. :3_


End file.
